


Onsen On Ice

by devilojoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilojoshi/pseuds/devilojoshi
Summary: “Kesialanku karena memungut anak sepertimu. Tapi keberuntunganku, karena telah menjadikanmu teman hidupku—“ Victor. "Begitu abu-abu, kau di antara jahat dan baik. Tapi meski begitu yang kulihat hanya putihmu, hanya kebaikanmu. Apa karena aku mengenalmu? Jika begitu akan kujelaskan dan kuperlihatkan pada mereka dirimu yang sebenarnya." Yuri. | This is Child!Yuri. Eros!Yuri. Pedo!Victor.





	

**_Kyushu, Jepang. 1967_**

**Sore hari.**

Seekor kucing mengeong sebelum memakan serpihan daging berlumur darah segar. Menjilatinya, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya basa pada kecapan lidah yang menjulur keluar beberapa kali. Tak tahan, kucing itu menggigit habis serpihan kecil yang nampak terpisah. Beberapa tikus bergabung, menunggu sisa dari si kucing. Tikus-tikus berada di sebrang kucing yang nampak waspada. Siap melakukan serangan pada daging santapan si kucing.

Jatah makanan mereka banyak, jadi si kucing dermawan dengan sengaja melempar satu gigitan daging. Tak ada yang begitu rakus untuk tidak berbagi, saat seonggok mayat besar dan beberapa burung mati yang hampir membusuk, nampak begitu memenuhi kebutuhan.

Si kucing mengeong lagi, dan banyak dari tikus itu bergejit kaget bersiap lari kemudian mencicit saat ternyata sang lawan hanya membuat gaduh—membuat suara yang membangunkan sosok lain yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kucing itu menengok dengan sikap siaga. Mata bulat menajam, berkilat hitam dan menusuk. Tikus-tikus segera berlari saat sosok itu bangkit, terduduk sambil menatap mata kucing. Kilat putih mengalahkan bola-bola bercahaya dalam kelereng gelap milik si kucing.

“Meong~” Kucing itu mengeong sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Sedangkan disana, sosok itu nampak terduduk dengan mata tidak bercahaya sama sekali. Ia terdiam, menyelami segala pertanyaan yang ada. **_Kenapa ia berada disini?_** **_Kenapa ada manusia yang tertidur dengan banyak burung yang tergolek disekitarnya seperti—mayat?_**

**_Mayat?_ **

.

Victor Nikiforov, pria tampan berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Berambut abu-abu panjang terikat rapi yang dibiarkan tergolek di bahu kanan, poni menjuntai panjang menutupi sebelah telinga kiri, ia tengah berjalan sendiri. Sebuah katana tersimpan apik di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan tersampir di atas sarung katana, mempermudah gerakan saat ada serangan mendadak. Bersembunyi dalam ekspresi tak terbaca, sebenarnya Victor tengah waspada terhadap sesuatu. Bola mata biru tajamnya menyorot beberapa kali lewat sudut mata.

Hening. Terlalu sepi. Itu yang ia pikirkan saat melihat ke sekeliling. Rumah-rumah tampak sama sekali tak berpenghuni, padahal Victor yakin jika melihat beberapa kilatan kecil dari sana. Di belakang rumah salah satu penduduk, Victor melihat bayangan yang tengah bersembunyi. Mengabaikan bayangan itu, dia kembali melihat ke depan.

Angin berhembus, pasir-pasir mengerikan memaksanya untuk berhenti karena keterbatasan penglihatan, hingga Victor tidak tau kapan manusia berambut hitam itu berada tepat di depannya.

**_BRUK!—_** Ia bertubrukan dengan manusia kecil.

Anehnya, Victor bukan sigap menarik pegangan katana sebagai pertahanan diri. Tapi ia justru terfokus untuk segera menangkap tubuh yang limbung itu. Kecil, tapi tidak kurus, badannya sedikit berisi dengan beberapa bagian berlemak. Tubuh dipenuhi gumpalan daging empuk. Victor mendekap tubuh itu di dadanya, kemudian perlahan membawanya terduduk. Rambut hitam memanjang itu nampak menutupi daerah sekitar wajah.

Penasaran, Victor pun menyingkirkan helaian hitamnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Disclamer** :

**Yuri!!! On Ice © Mitsurou Kubo**

**Onsen On Ice** © devilojoshi

**Rated** : M

**Ganre(s)** : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfrot

**Warning** : OOC, **_YAOI/ BOYS LOVE_** , Typos and Miss Typos, Little bit Action, Little bit Hurt, Victor as Samurai, Yuri as Eros, Maybe Pedofil, **_Bloody_** , **_LEMON_** , **_Posible_** , dll

Jangan Tanya kenapa Yuri saya katakana eros disini. Kalian akan tau dari jalan ceritanya. Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan update cepat untuk fic ini. Terima kasih.

.

**Author tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini!**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk di perjualbelikan. Cerita ini hanya sebuah fiksi dengan maksud memberikan asupan untuk para fujoshi yang hidup untuk menaiki kapal Victuuri.**

**YES, WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI!**

.

A/N: Desain baju yang dipakai Victor adalah pakaian jaman edo, bisa bayangkan Victor yang lagi ep 2. Pas Yuri vs Yurio. Disana Victor pakai baju seperti ini tapi tanpa luarannya, hanya dalamnya yang berwarna biru itu. Dan disini Victor bukan orang yang suka bercanda.

Rambut Victor abu-abu karena ada alasannya di fic ini. Ini akan berhubungan dengan endingnya. Bayangin Victor dewasa berambut panjang yah, saya suka rambut panjangnya papa Victor XDD

.

* * *

.

.

Rasa bertanggung jawab mendasari semua tindakan yang dia ambil. Jika Victor ingin, dia bisa saja meninggalkan si tidak berdaya ini di jalanan. Tapi kelelahan ditambah mentalnya yang sepertinya terganggu karena perjalanan jauh, membuat Victor tidak dapat meninggalkan si anak sendirian.

Lagipula, Victor pun sedang mencari sesuatu. Mungkin anak ini dapat menjadi bahan informasinya datang. Meski salah-salah, Victor tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dan justru direpotkan. Tapi jika dengan direpotkan Victor dapat mengetahui alasan kenapa dirinya—si pembantai, merasa membunuh bukan lagi tujuan—ia tidak keberatan. Ia sudah sejak lama ingin berhenti. Mendatangi kuil, pergi ke salah seorang guru yang mungkin dapat memberikan jawaban, ia pun telah bertanya pada semua orang yang bersedia berbicara dengannya. Tapi tidak juga mendapatkan alasan.

Victor pun akhirnya berjalan tanpa arah hanya demi beberapa kata yang sampai saat ini tidak dia ketahui.

Victor meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki. Berusaha menahan luapan kebingungan seorang diri.

Dia tidak pernah lagi menggunakan bagian tajam katananya, padahal para orang-orang kaya serakah, egois, dan jahat itu berani membaberani membayar berapa pun mahalnya. Victor bahkan pernah bersembunyi hanya demi menghindari manusia-manusia serakah itu. Di kalangan para pemegang pedang, Victor adalah sang legenda yang dapat menghabisi lawannya dengan hanya sekali kibasan pedang. Semua macam ilmu pedang yang dapat menghancurkan musuh telah dikuasainya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, dia si penghancur.

Legenda yang ditakuti. Raja yang berdiri di atas tumpukan mayat korbannya.   

Mata biru Victor berkilat, mengamati bagaimana si kecil tertidur dengan tidak nyaman. **_Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi buruk_**. Berbicara soal itu, Victor juga hampir setiap memejamkan mata, dia merasa sang mimpi enggan menghampirinya. Hanya gelap, hitam tanpa celah ataupun cahaya yang dapat masuk. Mungkin itu adalah perumpamaan tentang bagaimana hatinya berwarna hitam, tidak ada sebutir kecil pun putih di dalamnya. Saat seseorang mengatakan ia tidak memiliki hati karena membantai banyak orang tidak bersalah. Itu tidaklah benar. Victor memiliki hati, ia punya. Hanya saja, hati itu tidak lagi berguna untuk pengampunan atau berbelas kasih.

Hatinya hitam, seperti darah yang membeku kemudian membusuk. Dalam tingkat kadaluarsa berlebih karena tidak pernah dikonsumsi, dipakai ataupun lainnya. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal sampah. Victor tidak dapat merasakan hatinya kembali. Saat tetesan darah seseorang mengotori katananya, dia gemetar. Itu seperti mimpi buruk yang terus terulang.

“Engg..”

Victor masih diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana si kecil menggeliat resah. Tetesan peluh nampak bermunculan dari pori-pori kulit. Tangan kecil itu bercengkraman erat, dalam kepalan tangannya sendiri. Victor polos saat ini, sehingga ia berpikir jika anak di depannya hanya sedang bermimpi buruk. Jika seperti itu, entah polos atau emang tidak peka sama sekali.

Erangan si anak membawa guntur. Suara sautan petir di luar menuntut tetesan air mata langit jatuh. Victor melihat dari jendela kecil yang letaknya hampir mendekati sudut kamar. Mata birunya beralih lagi pada anak berambut hitam. Dia terkaget, matanya terbelalak beberapa detik. Victor yakin jantungnya hampir tidak terdetak beberapa detik saat melihat manik coklat lembut menatapnya.

Mencoba mengatur jalur nafas yang sempat tersumbat, Victor berkedip dan akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan suara. “Kau—sudah bangun?” Getar pita suaranya menggema. Bersuara bass lembut dengan sedikit serak basah yang seksi.

**_‘Kau tahu? Kupikir selama ini benang takdir hanya dapat diikatkan pada jari manis. Tapi itu tidak benar. Karena tanpa kuketahui, kita telah terperangkap pandangan mata masing-masing. Aku dalam lembut cahaya pancaranmu. Aku mengaguminya, mencintainya—walau aku belum mengakuinya.’_ **

Victor beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Menghampiri si bocah yang belum menjawab. Tangannya mengusap kening tertutup poni. “Jujur aku belum pernah merawat orang yang sedang sakit. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu kau sedang sakit atau tidak tadi. Kau tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku, kemudian pingsan.” Katanya panjang. Victor duduk di ranjang kecil itu. Tangannya meraih tangan yang terasa kecil di genggamannya. Memeriksa detak jantung yang terasa berdenyut amat pelan di ujung jarinya.  Anak itu sedang sakit. “Tidurlah, lagi.” Katanya melepaskan jemarinya. “Sepertinya kau lelahan, aku tidak tau. Tapi kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Jadi istirahatlah, tidur akan baik untuk pemulihan kondisimu.”

Anak itu masih melihat Victor. Mengamati secara lengkap, menelisik dan mengidentifikasi. Victor mengenyit saat dipandang seperti itu, apalagi saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar ragu disana. “Apa kau orang baik?”

Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Victor tidak yakin jika dirinya adalah orang baik, karena entah berapa nyawa yang sudah melayang karena tebasan pegangnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa saja orang itu. Banyak orang kehilangan yang terkasihnya—karena perbuatannya. Victor bahkan yakin, jika semua orang itu berkumpul untuk menangis bersama, dia akan tenggelam dalam air mata mereka. Tapi jika ia orang jahat, seharusnya dia sudah tidak memiliki hati dan pikiran untuk menyelamatkan ekstensi si penanya. Victor melihat manik coklat tulus itu. ** _Cukup sudah anak ini menjebakku dalam balutan matanya yang lembut_**. Jadi dengan bertingkah tidak peduli Victor hanya menjawab, “Entahlah.” Kemudian berbalik, bermaksud untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

Victor yakin tubuhnya perlu sedikit istirahat karena perjalanan yang lumayan, dan menjaga anak—yang tidak ia kenal ini.

“Nii-chan sepertinya baik,” Victor tersentak. Baru saja tubuhnya terduduk di kursi, mengambil posisi ternyaman dengan bersandar dengan kedua tangan bersilang depan dada. Tapi kalimat yang datang itu tiba-tiba saja mengambil alih pikirannya hingga kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat asal suara itu. “Terima kasih.” Menyesakkan saat mendengarnya.

Serasa mendengar sebuah kebohongan besar. Victor membatu sempurna.

“Aku masih ingin tidur. _Oyasumi_.”

Hingga saat anak itu mengucapkan salam untuk tidur pun, Victor hanya berupa patung yang memiliki pikiran dan jantung untuk berpikir keras ditemani dentuman nyeri dalam dada.

Pada akhirnya, meski anak itu sakit, Victor tetap tidak merawatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari.

Punggungnya remuk redam. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk memang sangat tidak dianjurkan. Apalagi jika ia telah berjalan cukup jauh. Istirahat, walau sekedar meluruskan punggungnya, dalam posisi lebih wajar mungkin lebih baik dibandingkan sekarang.

Victor melirik ke depan, bermaksud memeriksa si anak, penglihatannya masih agak memburam. Kepalanya pun belum terlalu fokus. Berdecak lah dia karena kondiri kepala fisiknya yang tidak baik. Berpikir untuk apa dia memeriksa keadaan anak itu di atas ranjang, Victor malah ditampar dengan tidak adanya yang dicari. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut, pusing, ia segera berdiri. Tekanan darahnya serasa sangat tinggi, dan dentum jantungnya meningkat drastis.

Bukan berarti Victor khawatir. Hanya saja, ia sadar jika katananya pun ikut menghilang.

“Buntalan babi itu menghilang! Sial!”

Ia segera berlari. Nafasnya sesak. Membuat uap imajiner, saking menderunya proses respirasi.

Saat pintu terbuka, Victor berjenggit.

Anak itu berada di depannya. Memandang lugu, sambil membawa bungkusan dan katananya yang tergenggam erat. Tangan munggil itu nampak gemetar.

“Darimana saja kau?” si kecil kaget. Karena bentakan. Tapi Victor tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Meski seperti itu, Victor hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tidak sadar bahwa terselip perhatian tersirat disana. Tersimpan apik dan rapi dalam nada khawatir yang diucapkan secara kasar, membentak. Seharusnya Victor membentaknya karena telah mengambil katananya secara diam-diam, curiga hingga saat berhasil menemukannya, pemuda itu mengambil kasar apa yang telah menjadi miliknya sejak dulu. Pedang berat yang membuatnya sedikit kesusahan tapi juga melindungi.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Victor merasa harus membentak lagi. Namun terhenti, hanya karena senyum merekah yang amat indah. Matanya perih, karena sejak dulu tak pernah menemukan hal semacam ini.

“Nii-chan, Yuri bawa makanan untuk kita. Tapi, Yuri minta maaf, karena di luar banyak orang jahat, Yuri pinjam pedang nii-chan. Hanya untuk menakuti mereka _‘kok_!” gelagapnya terlihat sangat polos dan imut. Victor semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Anak di depannya seperti memiliki suatu daya tadi yang tidak dapat dilihat jelas. Entah disembunyikan, atau memang anak ini tidak menyadarinya.  

Ia menghela nafas, mengambil bungkusan di tangan anak itu. “Baiklah, terima kasih—Yuri?  Sekarang masuklah.” Jawabnya.

Victor tidak dapat marah. Itu kenyataannya.

Suara langkah pelan dan derit pintu tertutup terdengar. Yuri, anak itu melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Duduk di sana dan mulai menatap Victor lagi. Mungkin dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia melihat Victor yang mulai membuka bungkusan. Ada dua buah nasi kepal disana. Daerah ini terlalu miskin untuk bagian yang telah bebas dari para penjarah.

Sepasang kaki Yuri bergoyang ke depan dan belakang, kanan dan kiri bergantian. Tangannya di tumpukan depan selangkangan, tangan kecilnya memegang erat pinggang ranjang. Tubuhnya berbalut baju jepang tradisional berukuran kecil. Pada bagian atasnya berwarna abu-abu, dan celana biru dongker depan bagian bawah besar. Kerap kali kakinya berayun, Yuri merasa angin lembut membelai kulit kakinya dingin dan menyenangkan. Rambut hitam berpotongan tidak teraturnya tumbuh hingga mencapai punggung. Wajah imut bermanik coklat sewarna rambut, dengan hidung munggil mancung, dan diperlengkap bibir merah delima basah.

“Nama nii-chan siapa?”

Menghentikan pergerakan, Victor pun berbalik. “Tidak sopan menanyakan nama seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, bocah.”

Yuri cemberut. Memasang wajah semasam mungkin. “Aku tidak pernah diajari hal seperti itu.” Bantahnya. Tidak terima dikeritik, Yuri memalingkan muka kesal. “Nii-chan juga sudah tau namaku. Tadi nii-chan menyebutnya.” Bocah pintar, tapi menyebalkan. Victor tidak suka anak ini.

“Oleh karena itu, aku mengajarimu sekarang.” Victor berjalan mendekat. “Yuri, aku hanya tau karena kau menyebutnya terus-menerus untuk memanggil dirimu sendiri.” Victor memegang pipi Yuri, mengelus pelan disana. “Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan menyebut namaku. Itu pelajaran pertama yang kuajarkan.” Tanpa senyum, tak ramah dan menyeramkan. Yuri cemberut, merasa kakak di depannya mengesalkan. Tapi, dia tidak ingin sendiri, dan hanya kakak di depannya ini yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Victor mundur, dia memberikan ruang untuk sang bocah ternafas. Victor menyodorkan satu nasi kepal di depan wajah si bocah. “Makanlah.” Perintah. Untungnya yang diperintahkan mengerti, tidak melawan dan segera mengambil kepalan nasi itu.

Sejenak hanya terdengar suara kunyahan tak berarti. Mata Victor gatal, melirik sepertinya tidak masalah. Pemandangannya mencengangkan, entah sudah berapa lama bocah itu tidak makan. Gerakan melahapnya cepat, menggigit di setiap sisi yang runcing. Mengunyahnya dengan gerakan penuh, lalu menelannya dalam sekali dorong.

“Nama Yuri, Katsuki Yuri. Nii-chan namanya siapa?”

Victor tersentak.

Suara kekanakak-kanakan itu memanggilnya untuk bangun dari lamunan. Melakukan tindakan senonoh dengan mengagumi bibir muda seorang bocah yang mengunyah memang tidak baik. “Victor Nikivofor,” jawabnya.

Mata hitam itu mengkilap, si bocah yang bernama Yuri itu tersenyum senang kearahnya. “Nama nii-chan lucu. Aneh, tapi lucu. Yuri tidak pernah dengar nama seperti nii-chan. Yuri suka, tapi yuri bingung harus panggil apa. Kalau Yuri panggil nii-chan, sebenarnya nii-chan lebih cocok dipanggil oji-chan karena nii-chan sepertinya sudah tua. Rambut nii-chan putih, seperti kakek penjual nasi kepal. Tapi Yuri takut kalau nii-chan marah kalau Yuri panggil oji-chan. Jadi Yuri panggil Victor saja ne?” pertanyaan dan penjelasannya bertele-tele dengan kesimpulan yang justru semakin jauh dari kata sopan.

“Terserah kau saja, Yuri.”

Yuri tersenyum senang, wajah gembil itu membuat Victor gemas untuk sesaat.

Selanjutnya hening. Victor bukan tipe orang penarasan yang dapat bertanya, kebanyakan yang ia lakukan hanya mengidentifikasinya sendiri, atau menunggu orang itu berbicara padanya. _Tapi sepertinya Victor harus mengubah dirinya mulai dari sekarang_. Sedangkan Yuri, Victor pikir anak ini masih berpikir untuk memberitahunya sesuatu. Setelah perkenalan nama tadi mata anak ini selalu bergerak tidak tentu. Berpikir atau linglung itu berbeda, dan Victor menyimpulkan jika Yuri sedang dalam proses berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mungkin daripada ia terus terfokus terus-menerus pada Yuri, lebih baik berpikir untuk perjalanan selanjutnya. Victor tidak mungkin membawa Yuri, sebenarnya bukan tidak mungkin, hanya saja—besar presentasenya akan sangat merepotkan membawa anak kecil berjalan jauh bersama.

Victor melihat tubuh Yuri.

Kondisi anak itu tidak terlalu parah. Tapi, sepertinya tetap sulit. Yuri baru saja bangun dari pingsan, itu tanda jika kondisinya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Mata Victor mengintip celah kecil pada pakaian yang digunakan Yuri. Lipatannya tidak terlalu rapat, membuatnya dapat melihat dada yang kembang-kempis itu. Dada Yuri tidak terlalu kurus ternyata, masih ada daging disana, tapi Victor tidak yakin sebelum meraba dan merasakannya sendiri.

“Victor datang dari mana? Sekarang mau kemana? Boleh Yuri ikut?”

Seperti sebuah sihir, pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan mudah.

Dan disini ‘lah Victor, perbatasan. Victor sendiri tidak tahu akan kemana. Ia hanya berjalan, mencari suatu arti untuk hidupnya yang tak memiliki arah. Tapi, saat ia menjelaskannya pada Yuri, anak itu malah berkata, _‘Itu berarti kita sama! Yuri sudah tidak punya keluarga. Yuri bingung akan dengan siapa tinggal di desa ini. Semua orang disini tidak ada yang peduli pada Yuri.’_ Jawaban yang menjebak. Sebenarnya kalimat itu terdengar polos, tapi penuh dengan tekanan. Victor dituntut untuk membawanya pergi. Saat Yuri bilang tak ada yang peduli padanya, itu artinya hanya Victor yang bisa menolongnya. Victor satu-satunya orang yang tidak membiarkan seorang anak kecil tergeletak sekarat di tengah jalanan sepi.

Victor melirik Yuri. “Ikutlah.”

.

Mereka jalan berdampingan. Yuri berada di sebelah kiri Victor. Tangan kecilnya memegang erat sedikit bagian samping celana Victor. Seakan takut untuk ditinggal kapan saja.

Victor sendiri tidak keberatan. Ia hanya terus berjalan, sesekali melepaskan tangan kecil Yuri dan menggenggamnya bergantian.

**_CLINK!—_** cepat kilat sebuah jarum melayang, melintas kencang hampir mengenai hidung mancung Yuri.

Yuri kaget. Anak kecil itu jatuh terduduk. Mata coklatnya berpandangan dengan kelereng hitam Victor, sebelum akhirnya terputus. Bergetar, Yuri mencoba bergerak. Merangkak hingga berhasil memeluk sebelah kaki Victor.

Tubuh Victor limbung ke depan. Gerakannya terbatasi. Sebelah kakinya mundur, menahan tubuh. Melihat ke bawah, ia menemukan gundukan disana. “Yuri! bangun! Jangan pegang disana!” berteriak kesal, tapi anehnya Victor sama sekali tidak mengibaskan kaki. Saat para perampok keluar, Victor juga mengeluarkan katananya, memberikan sisi tumpul sebagai penyerang. Perampok itu berjumlah 4 orang. Wajah mereka jelek, kulitnya hitam dan penuh luka. Rambut terurai tidak jelas. “Ehm…” desis Victor. Memegang erat katananya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya mengambil segenggam baju belakang Yuri.

Victor menarik tubuh Yuri hingga berada dalam gendongannya. Menjepitnya di antara ketiak dan pinggang.

“AKH!”                                                                        

Teriak Yuri merangsang. Deskripsi benar yang dipersalahkan. Victor merasa ia sudah gila. Saat Yuri berteriak ketakutan, dia malah menyukainya.

“HIAH!” Suara mengerikan 4 orang pria dewasa itu menyadarkan Victor. Ia bersiap lagi. Menunggu dari mana datangnya serangan pertama.

Kiri, dua mata pedang melesat sangat cepat, Victor segera menghindar. Yuri membelalakan matanya, melihat pedang dari kanan yang hampir mengenai telinganya. Victor menangkis pedang dari kanan. Ia melompat ke belakang. Orang keempat yang belum menghunuskan pedang terdiam.

Tangan Victor membenarkan letak Yuri, supaya tidak jatuh. “Yuri, aku tidak bisa terus menahanmu seperti ini.” katanya berbisik. Yuri menengadah, dagu Victor terlihat runcing dari sini. “Aku akan berjongkok, dan saat itu juga aku mau kau segera berpindah ke punggungku. Pegang yang erat, tapi jangan sampai mencekik.”

Victor menunduk, “Kau mengerti?”

Gerakan refleks, “Hu-um!”

Ke 4 orang itu berpandangan, “Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Serahkan harta benda kalian!” mereka mungkin tahu Victor bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Victor berjongkok, perampok itu berpikir jika orang di depan mereka menyerah.

Menurunkan Yuri, Victor memberikan isyarat mata.

Yuri turun dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lutut yang menapak pada tanah. Gerakannya kecil tapi lincah. Secepat kilat, Yuri berdiri dan berlari ke arah punggung Victor. Memeluk leher Victor sesuai perintah. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam tekuk Victor, menderukan nafas disana. Ia ketakutan, pedang berkilat itu terlihat mengerikan.

“Buka matamu. Lihat dan pelajari.” Dua mata pedang tajam beradu dengan sisi tumpul pada pihak Victor. Mereka beradu, cepat dan tangkas. Victor hanya melakukan gerakan menahan pada pedangnya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin terus seperti itu. Jadi kakinya bergantian menendang bagian tubuh si perampok, dada dan kaki. Kedua orang itu pun jatuh dan mengerang. “Jika kau ingin terus bersamaku. Kau harus berani melihatnya, dan melakukannya.” Victor berteriak. Matanya melirik kanan, kiri dan bawah—pada mereka yang tadi kalah. “Yuri! Buka matamu! Lihat dan pelajari gerakanku!”

Dalam gendongan Victor, Yuri ragu-ragu untuk membuka mata. Dia dipaksa untuk melihat kekerasan setiap hari. Dia dilanda ketakutan atas penghakiman orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia menjadi sasaran para penjahat untuk melampiaskan nafsu menyakiti.

Yuri sudah terbiasa—seharusnya.

Namun, kenyataannya dia tidak pernah bisa terbiasa. Kekerasan baginya tidak pernah benar.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

* * *

 A/N: Pasti udah pada lelah sama fic yang ada tulisan tbcnya haha. Oke Oke, maafkan saya yang malah bikin fic lagi sedangkan fic yang lain belum tamat XD … ga tahan pengen bikin fic ini habisan. Selalu kebayang matanya papa Victor yang tajam-tajam seksi itu. Duhhhh ga tahan lah please…

* * *

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATSUKI YUURI!_ **

**_WE LOVE YOU~ VICTOR LOVE YOU~ WE LOVE YOU AND VICTOR GETTING MARRIED TOGETHER! /I WIST IT EVERYTIME WHEN I PRAY/… OH GOD! THANK YOU FOR COME WITH YOUR BOY PATNER IN MY LIFE. YOU MAKE YAOI OTP DON’T BE IMPOSIBLE AGAIN!_ **

**_Semoga makin agresif. Jangan nyerah buat ngegoda Victor. Aku doain menang di Grand Prix trus dilamar sama Victor yah~_ **

* * *

 

Wait, ini ficnya emang buat Katsuki Yuri Birthday kok.. Walau gak ada unsur ulang tahunnya /RIP Me/

* * *

 .

**Next chapter**

.

“Kau bukan orang jahat. Orang jahat tidak mungkin mau menolong seorang anak tidak dikenal sepertiku. Mereka yang mengatakan dirimu jahat, bahkan hanya menatapku dengan mata kasihan tapi tidak pernah mau mengambil resiko untuk membawaku pergi dari penderitaan. Bahkan untuk memberi makan pun, mereka enggan.”

“Kesialanku karena memungut anak sepertimu. Tapi keberuntunganku, karena telah menjadikanmu teman hidupku—“


End file.
